Just A Dream
by XFatalNikkiX
Summary: I'm not so good at summaries, but it's a Dramione story. I really love them together and just felt like writing a fanfiction about them. Hope you like it :D Characters are: Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, etc. Oh and in this one not everyone died like in the deathly hallows. Just thought you should know :)
1. Chapter 1

Just A Dream- Chapter 1

It was their last year at Hogwarts and Hermione was surprised at how many people had decided to come back and finish with their year. She had honestly thought that at least half of her year wouldn't come back and that they would go on with their lives and get jobs instead of finishing school. She was happy to be back, though. Now that the war was over, they could all try to move on and put what happened behind them. She was glad to see Ginny again, but ever since her and Harry had started hanging out again, she hardly ever saw either of them. She still saw Ron though, but that felt weird since they had gone out for two months and broken up before school had started.

She had liked Ron, or so she thought, but what she had felt for him wasn't what she thought it was. She only saw him as a friend and was glad when they had broken up. Ron though, didn't take it so well. He had really liked her a lot but he got over it and acted like nothing ever happened between them. They both knew not to bring up what had happened and she was glad that they could still remain friends. She just hoped that the weird feeling that was there would soon go away so that they could go back to the way they were.

Hermione was certainly surprised to see Draco Malfoy back at school. She had honestly thought that he of all people wouldn't have come back since he would get hell from the other houses about how he and all the other Slytherins had acted during the war. Even though she hated him, she had to admit that he was brave to come back to Hogwarts and to go through the halls with everyone pointing and whispering about him or any other Slytherin.

It had been a month since they had all started school and like usual, Hermione would always be found in the library. Sometimes she would be alone or accompanied by Neville or Luna, but not so much. Hermione had a feeling that they both liked each other but didn't question them about it. She didn't want to get herself involved in anything like that and just wanted to concentrate on school. I don't have time to date or even think about it, she thought to herself. If I think about things like that and date someone, I'll just fall behind in my classes and I don't want that to happen, she reminded herself.

It was a fresh October day and she had decided to do her studying outside for a while before it got dark and met up with her friends for dinner. She opened her Hogwarts: A History and started to read when she heard her name called. She looked up and smiled when she saw Ginny coming over by herself.

"Hey, Ginny." She said as she sat down next to her. "Whatcha up to?" she asked Hermione. She held up the book so that Ginny could read the title and laughed when Ginny rolled her eyes. "Not again, Hermione. Why that book?" she asked her jokingly. Hermione shrugged. "Well it's my favorite book and I could never get tired of it." She told her. "So where's Harry?" she asked Ginny. "He said something about wanting to talk to Ron." She told her. "Hmmm interesting." She replied. "Do you still like him?" Ginny asked him. Hermione looked over at her friend and shook her head. "No, I don't. He's like a brother to me and after we dated, that's what I realized. I do care about him but I don't like him in that way." She explained to her. "Yeah, I know. It's just…he really liked you and I thought you were lying about the whole break up or something." She told her. Hermione sighed. "Yeah that's true, but if I had feelings for your brother or realized that what I had done was a mistake, I would've told you." She assured her.

Ginny smiled and pulled at the grass. "Dinners almost going to start." Said Hermione as she put her things away. It was now getting dark and she decided to go and leave her things in the room before dinner started. "Are you coming or are you going to look for Harry?" she asked her. "I'll come with you. I really have missed talking to you like before and would like to catch up and see what's going on in your life." She told her as they made their way into the castle and up the staircases to the seventh floor. They talked about their summer and Ginny invited her to come over to her parents house for Christmas which they did every year. Hermione agreed to go over and hoped that it still wouldn't be awkward with her and Ron when that day came. When they got to the Great Hall, they took their seats at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and noticed that Ron wasn't there yet.

"What happened to Ron?" asked Ginny. Harry looked at Hermione and then at his girlfriend. "He said he had to go and do something before he joined us." Said Harry. Hermione and Ginny looked at him suspiciously. Before they had a chance to ask, Dean looked over to the entrance of the Great Hall and said, "Well this should be interesting." Ginny and Hermione looked at Dean confused and followed his gaze to see Ron holding Lavenders hand. Hermione looked away and could feel some people's eyes on her since she was pretty much the reason Ron and Lavender had broken up in the first place in their sixth year. Hermione closed her eyes and thought, now I know how Malfoy feels everyday with all the whispers and pointing.

[I know it's not be perfect, but tell me what you guys think please! :) I might change a few things later so I thought I'd let you know.]


	2. Chapter 2

Ron came over to where everyone was sitting and Lavender kissed him on the lips before she went to sit with her friends. Everyone stared at Ron as he sat down and waited for dinner to begin. "So you're back together with Lavender." Said Dean to break the silence. Neville came just in time to hear what had just been said and sat down next to Ginny. "I though you didn't like her." He told Ron. "Yeah well, that was in our sixth year, when things we different." He said as he avoided looking at Hermione and Ginny but looked around at everyone else. It was quiet for a bit and then dinner started. Hermione helped herself to some carrots, peas, and lamb chops. She looked over towards where Lavender was sitting with the Patil twins and saw her talking and laughing to her friends. Ginny grabbed some shepherd's pie and poured herself some pumpkin juice while Hermione picked at her food.

"Hey," she whispered to her. "Don't let this bother you. It's not like you really liked him." She reminded her. Hermione nodded. "I know, I know. From now on, I'm just going to concentrate on my schoolwork and not get involved with anyone else." She told Ginny. Harry and Ron both ate and talked about their classes but avoided talking about Lavender in front of Hermione and Ginny. Dean and Neville talked to Seamus about the Quidditch season coming up and as soon as Hermione was done eating, she left the Great Hall and went upstairs to the library. She could feel people's eyes watching her but she did her best to avoid looking at them. As soon as she left the Great Hall, she arrived at the library in no time and went to the bookshelves to look for a book to read later before she went to bed. The last time she had checked, it was after eight o'clock and the library would close soon.

She was so busy looking for a book to read that she didn't hear someone walk up to her until they cleared their throat. Hermione jumped when she heard the sound and dropped the book that she was looking at to see that Draco Malfoy was standing right next to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, confused. She couldn't believe that Malfoy, of all people, was standing right there next to her. "I saw what happened in the Great Hall before dinner started." He told her. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away. Of course he had seen that. Who hadn't? She looked back at the book she had in her hands and put it back on the shelf to look for another book that seemed more interesting.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. Hermione found another book and grabbed it before she finally looked at him. "I'm not so sure right now." She admitted. She walked over to find an empty table and sat down. Malfoy sat down across from her and she put the book on the table, not sure what to say to him. They had both been enemies all these years and he had also been a Death Eater, so she wasn't sure how much to say to him. "Look, I'm not gonna pressure you to tell me what happened. It's up to you and if you want me to leave right now, I will." He told her. Hermione looked at him in surprise and said quickly, "No it's fine. Don't go." Hermione sighed and told him about when she and Ron had gone out and how awkward it had been since they had broken up. It was quiet for a few minutes and then Madam Pince told them that the library would be closing in ten minutes. Hermione looked over at the small clock on the wall and saw that it was almost nine o'clock. She grabbed her book and took it to check out while Malfoy walked out of the library.

She thought that he had left to the dungeons, but was surprised to see that he was outside waiting for her. "Either he really wants to get you jealous or he's already moved on." He told her as soon as she came out of the library. Hermione shrugged. "I don't know." She replied uncertainly. "I mean, I really don't like him that way at all, but I guess I was just surprised at how fast he moved on since he told me how much had liked me all this time." She told him. Malfoy grabbed the book from her and skimmed through it. "Maybe he wanted someone to be with so he wouldn't feel lonely, but whatever the reason is, just leave him alone." He told her. She looked at Malfoy and decided to head over to the Gryffindor dormitory to do some reading before it was time to sleep. "Thanks for talking to me about what happened earlier." She told him. Malfoy shrugged and handed her the book he had taken from her.

"It was nothing. I mean, these things will be forgotten…unlike some other things." He told her. She knew what he was talking about and felt bad for him. He turned towards the stairs and was about to leave when she told him to wait. He turned to look at her and waited to hear what she had to say. "I'm sorry about you and your family…especially your father." She told him after a few minutes. Malfoy shook his head. "No its fine. I mean, it does suck what happened, but I honestly don't feel bad for my father." He admitted to her. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Why? He's your father. I thought you would care about what happened to him." She told him.

Malfoy laughed when he heard that. "Granger, please. He didn't care about me and my mother. He wouldn't let me make my own choices and he volunteered me to do the Dark Lord's work. Do you honestly think I would give a shit about him?" he said at last. Hermione shouldn't have been surprised by what he said, but she was. "Well when you put it that way, it makes sense." She told him. "I'll see you in class." He told her before walking downstairs to his dormitory. Hermione walked upstairs to her dormitory and decided to go to sleep instead of reading. She was way too tired to do anything else and thought that some sleep would help her feel better.

[What do you guys think? Leave me a review about it please!]


	3. Chapter 3

Just A Dream- Chapter 3

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling better than yesterday evening and got ready for breakfast before her classes began. She grabbed her school bag and walked downstairs to the common room where she saw that Ron, Harry, and Ginny were already there waiting for her and talking. "So you really do like Lavender this time?" asked Ginny. She still couldn't believe that they had gotten back together and that he was over Hermione that fast. "I thought you really liked Hermione. She was all you talked about when she wasn't around for the holidays." She reminded him as if he had forgotten. Hermione came over to them and barely heard what she had said and saw that Ron had turned a bit red. "So shall we go over to breakfast?" she asked them. She really didn't want to hear about how much he had liked her or anything like that. If he was happy with Lavender, then that's all that mattered.

"Did you find anything good in the library?" Ginny asked Hermione. "Uh yeah. Just another book on the history of Hogwarts and the founders. That's the only thing that caught my attention." She told her as they walked downstairs to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione grabbed some orange juice and some eggs and bacon and ignored Lavender who came over and sat down next to Ron who was across from Ginny and Hermione. Harry was sitting next to Ginny on her other side and started talking to her about their Defense Against The Dark Arts homework while Hermione ate her breakfast in silence and alone. She looked around at the Great Hall and when she looked over at the Slytherin table, she saw that Draco was watching her. He gave her a small smile that no one else seemed to notice but her and then went back to his breakfast. Hermione looked down at her breakfast and wondered what this all meant.

We only talked once last night…So does that now make us friends? She thought to herself. She decided not to think about it so much and pushed that thought out of her mind. Once she was done with her breakfast, she went over to her class without waiting for anyone. She felt like the third wheel there since everyone was now pretty much paired off and she didn't want to think about boys or any relationships. As she was walking to class, she thought about writing a letter to her parents to see how they were doing. She hadn't written to them yet and thought she should do that before they started to worry about her.

She got to class on time and sat down at a desk next to Luna. "I heard about Ron and Lavender." She told her. Hermione groaned. "Not to be mean Luna, but I think everyone already knows about that." She told her as she took out some parchment and her quill and ink bottle. "I'm really sorry about the whole thing. You'll find the right guy one day." She told her. Luna opened her book on thestrals and started to read while they both waited for class to start. It wasn't long before Neville came into class and then Dean, Seamus, a few Slytherins and other Gryffindors came as well. Harry and Ron both took their seats behind Luna and Hermione while Ginny sat down at the table next to theirs and next to Neville. Hermione looked over to where the Slytherins were sitting and saw that Malfoy was sitting at the back of the class.

She looked away from him before anyone would notice her looking over at him and started up some stupid rumor to make her week worse. The teacher started class and had them take notes on the lesson which seemed to have gone by pretty fast and for their homework, they were to write a four page essay on what they were studying. Soon class was over and everyone else went to their next class and Hermione didn't see Malfoy until lunch. She was surprised to get some mail and immediately thought that it was from her parents. When she saw who had written to her, though, it surprised her even more. She opened the letter and read it to see what it said:  
**  
Hey, Granger. I know this is weird, me sending you a letter and all that, but I was wondering if you wanted to go over to Hogsmeade with me later today after classes are done.****Not like on a date or anything like that. Let me know what your answer is.  
-Draco Malfoy**

She put the letter away in her bag and thought about what to respond to his letter while she ate and looked at the Daily Prophet that had come along with her mail. She made up her mind and waited until lunch ended so that she could go ahead and talk to him about what he had sent her. She did some of her homework in the meantime and by the time that she was done, lunch had ended and everyone was already leaving to their next class. She looked over at the Slytherin table and was glad to see that Malfoy was still there. She got up from the Gryffindor table and went over to where he was and ignored anyone that was staring at her walking towards them.

"Come up with an answer?" he asked her once she had stopped in front of him. He got up from where he was sitting and they both walked out of the Great Hall together. "Where do you want to meet up?" she asked him. She hoped that he had picked somewhere and wouldn't make her choose. "We'll just meet up in the courtyard. Is that ok with you?" he asked her. Hermione nodded. "That's fine with me." She said and then was quiet for a few minutes before speaking. "What are you going to tell your friends?" she asked him. Malfoy shrugged. "That I'm gonna hang out with a friend. Not like they can control my life and who I wanna see." He told her as they stopped and looked at each other.

"Are you still worried about what people will say if they see us together just hanging out?" he asked her when she didn't say anything. "Kind of. I mean, I just don't want any rumors to start. I can barely stand the stares I get when I'm walking to class or anywhere else." She told him. Malfoy shrugged. "You'll get used to it. Anyways, we should get to class so I'll meet you after school's done." He said as he went to his class. Hermione went over to her next class as well and thought about telling her friends where she was going to be but decided not to. It wasn't like they were going to miss her at all or anything since everyone was going to be with their friends or boyfriend/girlfriend. She barely made it to class before the lesson started and the rest of her day went by fast and before she knew it, classes were over and it was time to meet up with Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Just A Dream- Chapter 4

As soon as class ended, she went upstairs to drop off her book bag and to change into something more comfortable. She changed into some jeans, a long sleeve, and comfortable shoes and took a sweater with her since it was now starting to get colder at night and since she didn't know how long they would both be hanging out. She left the Gryffindor common room without running into any of her friends and hoped it stayed like that. She got to the courtyard and looked for Malfoy but didn't find him so she sat down and waited for him to come. She was getting tired of waiting so long and was about to leave when he finally showed up. "Sorry I'm late." He apologized to her. "It's fine, but what took you so long?" she asked him. They both started walking towards Hogsmeade and it was quiet before he spoke. "Just my mom telling me that my father won't be getting out of Azkaban anytime soon." He told her at last.

Hermione looked at him confused. "I thought he was going to be in Azkaban for life." She told him. As soon as the war was over, she had read the Daily Prophet to see who would be going into Azkaban for life and Malfoys dad was one of them. He shook his head. "That's what I thought too, but apparently from the owl I just got before I came to meet up with you, she told me that he might be released soon or not at all. He has to go trial and from there they'll decide what happens with him." He explained. Hermione shook her head and all she could say was, "Wow." They walked the rest of the way in silence and arrived at the Three Broomsticks to grab a butterbeer. They both got a butterbeer and looked for a table to sit at which they found all the way in the back of the pub.

"How was the rest of your day?" he asked her. Hermione shrugged. "It was ok. A bit less staring than yesterday, but a bit more whispering than yesterday." She told him. She wondered if the whispering could be about her and Malfoy and decided to ask him. "Do you think people are talking about seeing us together?" she asked him. "Probably. I actually wouldn't be surprised if they were." He told her as he took a drink of his butterbeer. Hermione took a drink from her butterbeer and was lost in her thoughts about her sixth year when he asked her a question. "Did you really think I wasn't going to show up?" he asked her. "Umm…kind of." She admitted. "I mean, you didn't show up for over half an hour and I thought you had changed your mind so I was about to leave when you showed up." She explained him.

"But I still showed up." He told her with a smile that melted her heart. She looked away and blushed a bit. "So where do you want to go now?" he asked her. They both got up and went outside while she thought about where to go. "Is it ok if we go to Tomes and Scrolls?" she asked him. Malfoy laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." He told her as they made their way to the bookstore. As soon as they were inside, Hermione disappeared into the bookshelves and Malfoy went to see if he found anything good. Hermione came out of the bookshelves a few minutes later with a few books and found Malfoy sitting on the ground reading a book.

"I never thought I would see the day when Draco Malfoy would be actually reading." She joked as she sat down next to him. Malfoy looked up at her and laughed. "More books?" he said as he looked down at the few books she was holding in her hands. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled as she stood up. "I'm going to go and pay for these. Have you found anything you want?" she asked him before she left to go and pay. Malfoy shrugged. "Just this book on werewolves and vampires." He said as he closed the book and put it back on the shelf. Malfoy got up and went out of the bookshelf and went over to the next one while she was left alone. She grabbed the book that he was reading and thought that she would surprise him with it when he wasn't expecting it. She took the books over to the counter to pay for them and after she was done, she went over to look for Malfoy and when she didn't see him anywhere in the bookstore, she wondered if he had left without her noticing.

"Got what you wanted?" he asked her from behind. Hermione jumped and turned around to see him there as if he hadn't left her side. "You scared the crap out of me!" she said as she smacked him with her free hand. Malfoy laughed. "I'm sorry I scared you and before you start to question me, I was looking around at the other books that you're more into." He told her. Hermione looked at him in surprise. "I honestly can't picture you reading something like the stuff I read." She admitted. He rolled his eyes at her and pulled her out of the bookstore before she went and found more books to read. They decided to go into Honeydukes next and pushed their way inside since there were so many students inside.

Hermione ignored the looks that they were now getting as they looked around for things to buy. Well if they weren't talking about them before, they were sure going to talk now. Malfoy went over to the Chocolate Wands and she went get some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. He came over to her a few minutes later with a few Chocolate Cauldrons and some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. "Found anything good?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Not so much. I thought about getting some ice cream, but I'm not really hungry for some." She told him. They walked around the store a bit more and they each got some Pumpkin Pasties and then went to pay for their things. "Everyone keeps on staring." She whispered to him. He looked around at them and shrugged. "Not like I care." He told her without lowering his voice. Once they had paid for their things, they walked back to Hogwarts before dinner started.

"So are you going to tell your friends that we hung out?" he asked her curiously. She shrugged and looked at him. "Why are you asking?" she asked him. "I'm just curious." He told her. "I'll only tell them IF they ask." She told him as she opened a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. She made a face when she ate the first one and spit it out. "Which flavor did you get?" he asked her amused by the face she had made. "Ewww, earwax." She said as she picked out another one and put it into her mouth. She offered him some and he grabbed a small handful. She watched him as he put one in his face and laughed when he spit it out. "Pepper." He said as picked another one. They spent the rest of the walk back to school tasting the beans and spitting out the ones that tasted bad and ate the ones that tasted good. As soon as they arrived at the courtyard, they said goodbye and each went their separate way to their common rooms before dinner started.

[Thank you for the reviews even if it's just one person lol You know who you are xD Please leave me another one about what you think of this chapter! :D]


	5. Chapter 5

Just A Dream- Chapter 5

As soon as Hermione walked into the Great Hall for dinner, everyone looked from her to the Slytherin table. She ignored everyone and sat down next to Ginny and Harry who just stared at her. "What?" she asked them. "Everyone's talking about you and Malfoy." Said Ginny as they waited for dinner to start. "And what have they been saying?" she asked them both. "That you're both going out." Said harry immediately. "Hermione is it true?" whispered Harry so that they wouldn't be heard. "I mean, you started hanging out with Malfoy the day after Ron and Lavender got back together and everyone can't help but wonder about whether you two are dating or not." He told her. "If I was dating him, I think you would all know before the whole school knew about it." She told them, trying not to get annoyed. Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table and then back at Hermione. "It's just…you can't trust Malfoy. He's a-"

"WAS a Death Eater- I know." Hermione cut her off. "I'm not stupid, ok. But not everyone stays the same forever. Some people could change if they want to." She surprised herself by saying to both of them. Harry and Ginny didn't have a chance to reply since dinner had started and they just looked at each other. Hermione couldn't believe that she had just defended Malfoy, the person who had always called her a Mudblood and always tried to cause problems with them. She helped herself to some food and hoped that dinner went by fast so that she could just go up to her dormitory and read something to take her mind off of this conversation. Just when I'm having a good day, everyone has to go ahead and spread rumors. How great is that? She thought to herself.

As soon as dinner finished, Hermione quickly rushed out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. She was on the second floor when someone grabbed her wrist to stop her. She turned around and saw that it was Malfoy. "What are you doing? Let me go." She told him as she tried to pull free from him but with no success. "I'm not going to let you go until you tell me what happened and why you're so upset." He told her. She looked down at his hand still holding on to her wrist and gave up on trying to pull free. "My friends were giving me a hard time about us hanging out and even thought we were going out." She told him at last. He let go of her wrist and sat down on the stairs. "I don't get why you're so upset, Granger. Obviously your friends are going to say crap about us hanging out so I don't see why it's such a surprise." He told her. She sat down next to him and sighed. "Yeah. You're right. Maybe cause I was hoping that they would ignore the rumors, but I guess that's not happening." She told him.

Malfoy looked over at her and then looked away. "My friends did the same thing." He told her after a few minutes. "They told me that my family would be disappointed in me and things like that, but I just ignored them. If my parents get upset, then fine. Not like I care what they have to say anymore." He told her. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked at her nails, not so sure what to say. They stayed like that for a while and watched as students walked by them on their way to their common rooms or to meet up with their friends before it was time to sleep. "We should probably get going to sleep before it gets late." He told her at last. Hermione yawned and nodded. "Yeah. That's probably a good idea before I fall asleep here." She told him and they laughed. He stood up and offered her his hand to stand up, which she took. "Thanks for talking to me." She thanked him. Malfoy smiled. "No problem. I couldn't stand seeing you so upset as you left and I wanted to make sure that whatever was bothering you wasn't so serious." He said as he looked at her brown eyes. Hermione smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." She said again, glad that he had gone after her. He hugged her back and they stayed like that for a few minutes and then they let go. "I'll see you tomorrow in class…or if you want, we can meet up after breakfast before class starts." He suggested. "Sure. Sounds like fun to me." She told him. They both said good night and went to their dormitory to get some sleep.

As soon as she walked into the Gryffindor common room, she saw that it was pretty empty, except for a few younger kids and surprisingly, Ron, Harry, and Ginny who were sitting by the fireplace and had looked over at her when she walked in. "What are you all doing up? I thought you guys would be sleeping." She said as she walked over to them. "Actually, I was just on my way to sleep." Said Ginny as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "Lost track of the time and barely realized how late its getting." She told her. "Yeah, same here." Said Harry who also stood up and gave Ginny a good night kiss on her cheek before going upstairs. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night." He said. Ginny told them good night too and then they were both left alone. Dammit, thought Hermione. I really don't want to be alone with him.

"So I heard about you and Malfoy." Said Ron when she didn't say anything. "Really?" she said in mock surprise. "Which part did you hear? The one where we were hanging out or the one where we're suddenly going out?" she asked him. Ron looked uncomfortable as he said, "Both."

Hermione laughed. "And you believe them?" she asked him. "Actually, it shouldn't matter to you, Ron." She said before he could answer. "You've got a girlfriend and shouldn't worry about who I talk to or date." She told him as she sat down on the chair Ginny was in. "Yeah I know that, but I'm your friend, Hermione. Malfoy's not a good person to hang out with. He's just going to make your life a living hell like before. Or have you forgotten about all those times he called you names and tried to get us all into trouble?" he asked her upset. "No I haven't forgotten what he did and said back then, but I guess it's hard for everyone to believe that people can change, right?" she asked him. Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course not, but Malfoy is a Death Eater and you can't trust people like him. He's never going to change!" he almost yelled.

By this time, they were the only ones in the Common Room and she was just annoyed at everything coming out of his mouth. "This is getting us nowhere. I'm going to bed." She told him as she stood up from her chair. Ron sighed. "Look, I'm sorry ok. Everyone's just worried about you and him hanging out. None of us want anything bad to happen to you." He told her softly. Hermione looked at his face and knew he meant it, but the things he had said really upset her and she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to any of them for a while, especially since they had planned the whole thing.

"Why do you now defend him?" he asked her suddenly. She looked over at the fireplace in front of them and sighed. "I don't need to answer that." She told him and then she walked upstairs to the girls dormitory, leaving Ron alone downstairs by himself.

[Leave a review please! :) Oh and I'm working on Chapter 6 and 7, but since the 7th one is giving me trouble, it might take me a while to upload on here . Just thought I'd let you guys know.]


	6. Chapter 6

Just A Dream- Chapter 6

Hermione woke up early the next morning and got dressed for school before anyone woke up and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast with her book bag. She didn't want to waste any time talking to any of her friends when all they would do is try to convince her to not hang out with Malfoy and remind her over and over what he had done when they were still enemies. She got to the Great Hall and took a seat away from a few fourth and fifth years that were up early. "You're up early." Said a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw that it was Malfoy and smiled. "I can say the same about you." She told him and they both laughed. "Can I take a seat?" he asked her. Hermione nodded and he sat down and grabbed a slice of toast.

"So what happened to meeting after breakfast?" he asked her jokingly. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled at him. They had just started talking yesterday, but it was as if they were old friends. Of course it had been a bit awkward talking to him and watching what she had to say, but she felt like she could trust him with anything and had a feeling that he wasn't the same guy from before. "I umm, woke up early so that we could meet earlier." She confessed as she grabbed some eggs and bacon and some orange juice. "Oh, so you actually missed me?" he said half-jokingly but more curious than anything. "No, Malfoy. I was actually really glad to be away from you and just wanted to get this over with." She said sarcastically. "Awww and here I was thinking that we were actually getting along." He said pretending that her words had hurt him. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Other students from the other house tables looked over at them and started whispering about them, but the teachers that were already having breakfast just smiled, glad to see that two students from completely different houses, especially the ones that were enemies for as long as they could remember, were actually getting along as friends and even wondered if it would lead to something more.

More students started to come into the Great Hall and Malfoy stood up. "I'm gonna go out and wait for you or are you ready to go?" he asked her. "Yeah, I'm coming." She said as she got up and grabbed her book bag. They both walked out of the Great Hall together and headed over to the Library to waste some time before class started. "Any problems last night?" he asked her quietly as they chose a table in the back of the library. Hermione nodded and told him about her and Ron's conversation last night. He looked through a book from one of the shelves he had gotten and stayed quiet. "They're never going to forget about what happened back then, are they?" he asked her. Hermione bit her lip before answering. "Not right now, but eventually they will." She assured him. She was sure that one day they would realize how much of a big deal they were making out of her and Malfoy talking, but knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

It went on like that for two weeks. They met in the mornings for breakfast and then went to the library before classes started. Sometimes they would meet between classes and he would walk her to her next class and later after school, they would go to Hogsmeade before dinner started and spend more time after dinner as well. They got less stares as they hung out more and by then, she already trusted him with anything she had to say instead of her own friends. She didn't see them as much as before since she avoided seeing them, but when she did see them and talk to them, it was only for a few minutes to see how they were doing and nothing else. She still spoke to Neville and was happy to hear that he and Luna were now going out.

The day before Halloween came, Hermione and Malfoy spoke about what they should do and thought about just celebrating it at Hogwarts with their houses or maybe just going over to Hogsmeade. "Have you thought about what you're going to be doing for Christmas?" she asked him. They were out by the lake and were now wearing scarves and gloves so that they wouldn't get sick. Malfoy shrugged. "Uhhh, not yet. Maybe go and see my mother. What about you?" he asked her. Hermione looked uncomfortable and shrugged. "I might just stay here." She told him. "What? Why?" he asked her. "I don't know if I'm still invited to go with Ginny and Ron to visit their parents." She said as she looked out at the lake. "I was looking forward to it, but with all this that happened with them freaking out about us hanging out, I'm not so sure if I'm still invited or not." She explained. "Why don't you ask them?" he asked her. "I'm sure they would love to see you since you're pretty much like a daughter to them." he told her, trying to make her smile.

Hermione smiled a bit and laid down on the grass. "I guess I can do that." She told him. He laid down next to her and closed his eyes. "If they don't want you to go over or anything, I'll just stay here and we can figure something out to do." He told her. Hermione looked over at him in surprise. "No its fine." She told him. "You should go and see your mother on Christmas. Don't cancel just because of me." She said as she sat up. Malfoy opened his eyes and looked at her. "We still have a long way till Christmas so don't worry, ok." He said as he closed his eyes and slept for a bit. Hermione watched him sleep for a bit and then looked back out at the lake. I hate feeling this way, she thought to herself. I told myself I wasn't going to think about dating or anything close to that, and here I am thinking of Malfoy. She thought to herself.

She sighed and decided to write another letter to her parents. Sometimes she wrote to them twice a week, sometimes three. She had already told them about her and Malfoy talking and hanging out, but left out how she was feeling about him. She had also told them about her friends trying to pretty much stop her from talking to him and how now they barely said a few words to each other. Her parents were sad to hear that, but they told her that she didn't need any friends that would just bring her down and she was right. She knew her parents weren't so happy either about her and Malfoy hanging out at first, but they soon got over it and told her to tell Malfoy that they said hi. She wondered how things were going to be by December and hoped that things didn't get worse with her and her friends or with Malfoy.

[Gonna work on Chapter 8 since I barely started it last night. Reviews please! :D]


	7. Chapter 7

Just A Dream- Chapter 7

The next following day was Halloween and classes weren't as long as usual. The teachers decided on letting classes end early so that they could enjoy Halloween and get ready for the Halloween feast at dinner. Hermione waited for Malfoy in the courtyard and was surprised when Fred and George Weasley came up to her. She was surprised to see them since they weren't students at Hogwarts anymore and were mostly busy with their shop over in Diagon Alley. "Hey, Hermione. We haven't seen you in ages. How's everything going?" asked George as he took a seat next to her. She shrugged and looked at them curiously. "I'm doing pretty well. Just concentrating on school and hanging out with Malfoy." She said as if that was obvious. "Oh yeah. We heard about that." Said Fred as he took a seat on her other side. "And let me guess. Now you're both going to try and tell me how much of a bad guy he is and that I shouldn't be hanging out with him, right?" she asked them sarcastically. They both shook their heads and she looked at them in surprise.

"True that we don't like the guy, but if he hurts you, we'll hurt him." Promised Fred. "But anyways, that's not the reason we came here." Said George after his twin was done. Now Hermione was really confused. What exactly could this be about? She thought to herself. "I don't know if Ron or Ginny told you, but our mother wants you to come over for Christmas. She really does miss you and asked us to tell you that you're always invited over to our house no matter what happens." Said George. Hermione looked at them in surprise. "Are you sure she wants me there? I mean, with everything that happened between Ron and I, won't that be weird, especially if he's going to bring his girlfriend over?" she asked them.

Fred shrugged before saying, "She really wants you there." Hermione smiled. "Ok then. Let your mother know I'll be there, but umm…Ron and Ginny haven't mentioned any of this to me." She told them, surprised that they didn't know. She explained to them what had happened and they shrugged it off. "They'll get over it and if they don't, you still have me and George by your side." George reminded her. "And also our parents, Bill and Charlie." Added Fred. She smiled and looked over her shoulder to see Malfoy coming towards them.

He didn't look mad or anything like that, just curious and wondered what the Weasley twins were doing here at Hogwarts. "Hey Fred, George." He greeted them once he stopped where the three of them were sitting. They looked at him surprised with how casual he greeted them, but then said hi to him as if they were old friends. "What are you guys doing back at Hogwarts?" he asked them curiously. "Oh, we came to visit Hermione and our siblings and to see which teachers stayed and which ones left." They said as if that was obvious. "Oh and before we leave," said George as he got up and turned around to look at Malfoy. "Try not to hurt her. She's like a sister to us and if you hurt her, we'll know." Fred got up and walked away with his twin and they left them alone. Hermione stood up and looked at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"Draco…are you ok?" she asked him. He turned to look at her and gave her a smile. "Yeah. I'm just surprised by what they said to me." He told as they walked over to Hogsmeade. Hermione laughed. "I didn't even see that last part coming." She told him as she pulled her coat tighter since it was windy. As soon as they got to Hogsmeade, they made their way into the Three Broomsticks and got a butterbeer and looked for an empty table to sit at. Once they found one, they sat down and drank their butterbeer in silence. She wondered what was going through his mind and wanted to ask him, but she was afraid that she might be too annoying. "Your friends really care about you." He said a while later. She looked up at him and smiled at that. "Yeah. They're like my family." She told him. He got up and suggested that they go over to Honeydukes and find something new to buy. She got up and followed him without saying a word, wondering what was really going through his mind.

"Are you upset about something?" she asked him once they were outside and walking over to Honeydukes. He shook his head and stopped a few feet outside of the little store. "I'm not upset or anything. Just thinking too much about a lot of things." He told her. She looked at him confused. "Mostly my family and other things." He said as he avoided looking at her. She grabbed his hand and he looked her in the eyes. "You know I'm here for you no matter what, right?" she told him. He smiled and nodded. "I know, Hermione." She waited for him to continue but when he didn't, she let it go and stayed quiet.

They walked into Honeydukes still holding hands and looked around to see what they could buy. She grabbed a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans since she was in the mood for them and also grabbed a few chocolate frogs and licorice wands. "Wow. Someone's hungry for candy. Don't eat so much because we still have the Halloween feast." He told her and she laughed. A few students looked over at them holding hands and started whispering, but they both didn't notice. Draco grabbed a few Chocolate Wands and some Jelly Slugs before they paid for their things and went back to Hogwarts for the Halloween feast. It was starting to get dark now and Hermione put her candy in her robes pockets so that she wouldn't walk around with them the whole time. "So do you want to meet after the Halloween feast?" he asked her. Hermione thought about it. "I'm not so sure. I have a bunch of homework and feel tired." She told him as she looked up to see the Great Hall come into view.

"Oh ok. Well are we still meeting up tomorrow morning?" he asked her. Hermione laughed and nodded. Draco smiled. "Alright then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said as he gave her a hug before they each went to sit down with their tables. Hermione sat down next to Neville and away from Ginny, Ron, and Harry. She wasn't in the mood to have them ruin her day. "Did you have a good time with Draco?" asked Neville. "Yeah. It was fun even if we just hung out for a little while." She told him with a smile. Neville smiled back and then whispered to Hermione, "I'm not trying to ruin your day or anything I swear, but there's a rumor going around school that you two are going out."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think we've all heard of THAT rumor." She told him. Neville shook his head. "No it's not that one. Apparently a few people saw you guys holding hands and now everyone thinks that it's official with you two." He told her. She looked up and around her to see that people were whispering and looking either at her or Draco. She looked over at him who was talking to his friends about something and then over at her friends who were looking at her and then looked away. "Stupid rumors." She muttered to herself as the headmaster stood up and started the feast. A bunch of food and candy appeared on the table and everyone helped themselves to it. "Look, I know you and the others aren't on speaking terms but maybe you guys should all talk some time. I just thought you should know about these rumors before they told you and you thought they were just trying to ruin your day." He told her. Hermione smiled a bit and grabbed a caramel apple and took a bite and swallowing before saying, "Thanks Neville. It's nice to know that not all of my friends are going crazy about me and Draco hanging out." Neville shrugged and helped himself to some rice and chicken. "I'll admit that at first I wasn't so thrilled about you two talking, but like some people, I got over it. If he makes you happy, then I guess that's all that matters." He told her. She took another bite from her caramel apple and thought about what he said for a few minutes before asking how him and Luna were doing.

They talked throughout the rest of the feast and when it was over, she sat there alone for a few minutes and thought about what to do. She made up her mind and looked over at the Slytherin table to see that he was already getting up and walking with his friends. She quickly got up and caught up to him before he went to the dungeons and he was surprised to see her. "Can we talk?" she asked him before he could say anything and as she ignored the other Slytherins staring at her.

[Like usual leave me a review please! And thank you to those people who left me a couple :D I didn't think it would be this good but I'm glad you guys all like it :) Oh and P.S. I hope you guys enjoyed the extra chapter :3]


	8. Chapter 8

Just A Dream- Chapter 8

Draco excused himself from his friends and told them that he'd meet them in the common room. Once they were alone, Hermione asked him if he had heard about the new rumor going around school. "Yeah I did, actually. My friends told me about it before the Halloween feast started and I told them the truth. That we aren't going out and that we're just friends." He told her. Hermione sat down on the floor. "This is driving me crazy." She told him. He sat down next to her and she laid her head against his shoulder. "Stop stressing about all these stupid rumors. You shouldn't let them bother you. I mean, we aren't even dating. We're just friends, right?" he told her. She was quiet for a bit while she thought about that. She didn't feel like they were just friends anymore. She felt like it was something else, but she wasn't about to tell him that and decided to push that all the way into the back of her mind where it would stay for at least a few hours.

"Yeah. Just friends." She said as she looked up at him and gave him a small smile. For a second, she thought she had seen disappointment in his eyes but the next second, it was gone. She looked over towards the stairs and thought about going to her dormitory, but decided to spend some time with Draco instead. "Wanna go and walk around outside for a bit?" he asked her. Hermione nodded and they both stood up and went outside where it was fresh. A few students were outside walking around like them before it got later and they walked towards the lake and sat down. "Oh yeah. I just remembered about these I got for you." Said Malfoy as he took out a small green bag and gave it to Hermione. She took the bag and laughed. "What's inside?" she asked him cautiously. Draco shrugged and pretended to zip his lips and threw away the key. "Oh now that's no fair! There could be a snake in here!" she cried out to him and they both laughed. "Just open it. I swear there's no snake inside." He said once they stopped laughing. She opened the bag and saw that it was just candy and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you really think that there would be a snake inside?" he asked her. She nodded and took out a small red bag and gave it to him. He grinned and took the bag. "You did the same thing?" he asked her. Hermione turned a bit red and nodded. He opened the bag and took out a small pack of fudge flies and ate them while Hermione lay down and looked up at the dark sky. She looked over to see Draco lay down next to her and she cuddled next to him. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close and they stayed like that for a while, not saying anything. He sat up a while later and looked out at the lake and Hermione wondered if something was wrong. "What's on your mind?" she asked him. Draco looked down at her and shook his head. "Just over thinking some things." He said as he took out another candy. Hermione sat up and looked at him, wondering what could be going through his mind.

"Come on. Tell me." She said as she grabbed his hand. He slowly leaned towards Hermione and was about to kiss her when they both heard someone yell, "HERMIONE!" They both pulled away and looked around to see where the scream had come from. "Lumos." Muttered Hermione and her wand lit up and she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking towards them. Draco and Hermione put away their small bags of candy and waited till they had come stopped where they were. "Hey." She said to her friends. "Hey we've been looking for you." Said Ginny. Harry and Ron looked over at Malfoy and then back at her. "Well you found me. What's up?" she said as casually as she could. She was still trying to figure out what had just happened with her and Draco before they were interrupted by her friends.

"Is it ok if we talk to you…alone?" asked Ron. Draco shrugged and stood up. "I have to go anyways. I'll see you tomorrow." He said to her and left them alone. It took her a few seconds to catch up to what was going on and she glared at her friends. "I'll be back. Just wait for me here." She said once she stood up and then she took off running after Draco. "Wait." She said to him. He stopped and turned to look at her, surprised that she had chased him. He looked behind her and saw her friends looking at them and then they looked away. "You ok?" he asked her. She nodded and took a deep breath before she spoke. "I'm sorry for how they acted." She told him. He shrugged. "Just leave it alone Hermione." He told her as he grabbed her hand. She took a step towards him and their faces were inches from each other's. "I hate seeing you like this." She whispered to him.

Draco pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be better tomorrow ok." He said as before he pulled away from her. Hermione nodded and he kissed her cheek softly. "I'll let you get back to your friends since they keep staring over at us every few minutes." He told her. "Ok...Good night." She told him. "Good night." He said as he hugged her one last time before walking away. Once he was gone, she went back to her friends and acted like nothing had happened. "So what's up?" she asked them. "Look, we're sorry about freaking out about you and Draco spending time together." Said Ginny. "Yeah. I mean it's your life and if you say he's a good guy, then we believe you." Said Harry. Hermione was surprised to hear them say that, but then got upset.

"Then why didn't you guys say that IN FRONT of Draco?" she asked them. Ron and Harry looked uncomfortable and looked over at Ginny. "I told you that we should've just told them what we had to say." Whispered Harry to her. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Hermione. "We're sorry about all this. We didn't say it in front of him because we thought it would be better to tell you first." She said to Hermione. She rolled her eyes and let it drop. "Fine, but you guys need to talk to Draco and tell him what you just said to me." She told them. They all looked at her funny and she looked at them confused. "What?" she asked them. "Since when are you guys on a first name basis?" asked Ron. She ignored his question and looked over at the castle. "I think we should get going to sleep." She told them. She looked over at them and they agreed and they all went up to their dormitory to sleep.

[Like usual, leave a review ^_^ I'm trying to make the next few chapters make sense but if they don't, let me know please! D; Thank you for the reviews! :D]


	9. Chapter 9

Just A Dream- Chapter 9

The next following morning, Hermione woke up and sat in bed thinking of what had happened yesterday. Apparently her friends were now ok with her and Draco hanging out, but before they had come, he had almost kissed her. She rubbed her eyes and then put her face into her hands. No, no, no. she thought to herself. You're not supposed to think about these kinds of things, she reminded herself. She got out of bed quietly since some people were still asleep and got dressed to go and meet up with Draco for breakfast when Ginny woke up. "Hey." Said Hermione, surprised to see her wake up. "Are you going already?" she asked Hermione. "Uhhh, yeah, I am." She said as she picked up her school bag and put on her shoes. They were quiet for a few minutes and then Ginny said, "I'm really sorry for not saying what I had to say in front of him." She told her quietly. Hermione shrugged. "It's fine. I guess it wasn't easy if we were both there so I guess I can see why you decided to talk to me first." She told her. Ginny looked down and then lay back down on her bed. "I'll see you later then." She said before she went back to sleep.

Hermione walked out of the girl's dormitory and out of the common room to go and meet Draco for breakfast. She quickly reached the Great Hall in no time and was surprised to see that he was waiting for her just outside of it. "Morning." She said with a smile. "Someone's in a good mood today." He noted as he grabbed her into a hug. She kissed his cheek and enjoyed how his arms felt around her as he hugged her. "Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you why." She said as he pulled away to look at his face. He pretended to be sad as he said, "That's no fair, Hermione." She laughed and he pulled her into a hug again. "Tell me or we're not going anywhere." He said with a grin that she knew was there. She shook her head and said, "It's ok. I can stay like this the whole day. Not like I have to be somewhere." She told him.

"That's a lie. How about we go and get some breakfast and you can tell me why you're in such a good mood?" he suggested. Hermione nodded and they both left to go and sit at the Gryffindor table for breakfast together. Draco grabbed a muffin and picked at it while Hermione grabbed some pumpkin juice and some toast. "Now tell me what the good news is." He said when she didn't say anything. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled as she said, "My friends are FINALLY ok with us hanging out." Draco remained quiet for a while and she wondered why he didn't say anything. "So I guess you'll be hanging out with them?" he asked her at last. She shook her head. "No, not really. I prefer spending time with you instead of them." she admitted as she slowly reached out and touched his hand but then pulled it back.

He grabbed her hand and held it, not caring what people thought or saw. "Does it matter if people see us like this?" he asked her as he lifted up their hands in front of her face which were together. She was quiet for a few seconds and then shook her head. "Hey Draco!" yelled someone from the Slytherin table. He looked up and over his shoulder to see some of his friends calling him over. He looked back at Hermione and sighed. "I'll be right back. Probably just something to do with Potions homework or something." He said as he let go of her hand and stood up. "Wait for me?" he asked her. Hermione nodded and watched as he walked over to his house table. She turned back around and saw that Harry was walking towards her. "Hey…" she said cautiously as he sat down on her other free side since Draco's stuff occupied the other one.

"Sleep well?" he asked her. Hermione shrugged. "I guess so. And you?" she asked him. Harry shrugged and they were quiet for a few minutes. He grabbed some food and ate before asking, "How much do you really like him?" She looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" Harry gave her a you-have-to-be-kidding-me kind of look. "I don't like him that way Harry." She said as she grabbed a muffin to avoid looking at him. She turned back to see him shaking his head. "You don't have to lie to me, Hermione. If you like him, you can tell me. I'm not going to tell anyone like Ginny or Ron, if that's what you're worried about." He promised her. She turned to look over at the Slytherin table where he had sat down next to his friends and was helping them with what looked like homework. Draco looked up and gave her a small smile before going back to help his friends and she turned to look at Harry who was waiting for an answer.

"Can we not talk about this now?" she asked him quietly, not sure when he would be back. Harry nodded as if he understood. They both went on to talk about the upcoming Quidditch game in a week and she helped him with some homework to pass the time. Draco came back a while later before breakfast finished and sat down next to Hermione. Harry looked up and cautiously said hi to Draco who answered back to him as if they were friends the whole time. Hermione looked up to see Ron and Ginny walking towards them and decided to leave. "Umm we have to go…so we'll see you guys later." She said once they arrived and had sat down. Draco stood up and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall without saying a word to them.

"I thought they were ok with us talking and all that kind of stuff." He said once they were outside. They walked up the stairs to the library on the second floor and she nodded. "They are…I just don't really feel like talking to them right now. I kind of have to do some homework before it's due and I thought we'd hang out before class started." She told him. Draco picked a table at the back of the library and they sat down together. They were both quiet for a bit and he surprised her by saying, "My friends said that they're ok with us…like dating…"

She looked at him and wondered where this was all coming from and what it meant. "I thought they hated that idea." She told him. He shrugged before saying, "I guess they changed their minds." She lay her head on her arms on the table and sighed. First Harry and then Draco's friends. It was all so…weird. The bell rang and it was time for them to go to class. "Soo…Hogsmeade later after classes are done?" he asked her as he walked her to her first class. Hermione pushed aside the thoughts she was thinking of and looked at him. "Yeah, that sounds like fun." She told him when they stopped outside of her class. Draco smiled and then gave her a hug. "I have to get to class or else I'll be late. I'll see you later today." He said as he pulled away. Hermione nodded and watched him leave and then walked into her class before class started.

[I might change this chapter a bit, but I'm not sure yet so let me know what you guys think of it ok :) Leave a review please!]


	10. Chapter 10

Just A Dream- Chapter 10

The day seemed to drag on and by the time it was lunch, Hermione couldn't be happier. All she wanted was for her classes to be over already and to see Draco. She shook her head and tried to clear her mind of those types of thoughts. "Hey, Hermione." Said Harry as he sat down next to her. "Hey, Harry. Where's Ginny?" she asked him as she looked around for her. They were usually together most of the time and it was weird to see him alone. Harry shrugged. "I can ask the same thing about Malfoy." He told her. Hermione grabbed some pumpkin juice and shrugged. "Can we talk about earlier?" he asked her in a low voice. She looked at him confused for a second and then remembered the conversation they had this morning.

"Oh…that…"she said nervously as she looked around. She didn't see Draco at the Slytherin table or anyone they knew around them so she nodded. "It's obvious that you like him. Everyone can see it. I just don't get why you keep on denying it." He tells her. Hermione looks down at her food on her plate and shakes her head. "I don't have time to think about dating, Harry. I don't want to fall behind in my classes or anything like that." She said as if it was obvious. "Yeah, I know, but you do like him, right?" he asked her. They were both quiet for a bit and then she nodded. "Then just tell him. From what I saw last night, he really likes you a lot." he told her. Hermione's face turned red and she remembered that they had been there watching them from time to time when she had gone after Draco. "Harry!" yelled a voice as they both turned to see Ginny coming towards them.

They both looked back at each other and Hermione shrugged as if saying, _I'll figure this out later._ Ginny sat down next to them and smiled at Hermione. "Where's Malfoy?" she asked her. Harry answered for Hermione and told her that he hadn't been seen since this morning which was true. Hermione looked over at the entrance to the Great Hall and saw Ron with Lavender coming their way. She rolled her eyes and wished she wasn't near any of her friends right now. They were all together with someone and that was the last thing on her mind. She regretted looking up because the sight of Ron and Lavender kissing made her sick, but was glad she had an excuse to leave. She left to the library after telling her friends she was going to do some homework and arrived in time to get a few classes work done before lunch was over.

Just as she was leaving the library to go to her next class, she felt someone pull her to the side and was surprised to see Draco. "Hey, I haven't seen you all day." She said as she hugged him hard. She felt him smile as he hugged her back and they stayed like that for a bit. "Was feeling a bit sick so I went to the common room to sleep it off." He told her as they pulled away. "Are you feeling better now?" she asked him. He nodded as they walked to class together. "It was just a really bad headache, but I'm fine now." He assured her. "So then we're still hanging out in a few hours?" she asked him once they stopped outside of the classroom. Draco nodded. "Yeah. Or do you want to hang out tomorrow instead?" he asked her. She shook her head. "I just thought that maybe you might want to just rest to be sure that you're feeling better." She explained. He smiled and shook his head. "Stop worrying about me. Everything's fine with me ok. Just meet me after classes are done and we'll go to Hogsmeade ok." he told her before he left.

She walked into the classroom and thought about what Harry said at lunch and sighed. _I really don't want to think about any of this,_ she thought to herself. The rest of the day went by and she did her best to not think about what Harry said and meeting up with Draco in a bit. Hermione walked up to the common room and was about to leave her things in the girls dormitory when Ron came up to her. "Hey." He said. "Hey…"she said cautiously, wondering what he wanted. It seemed like every time they talked, it led to some stupid conversation and right now she couldn't deal with something like that. "Are you busy right now?" he asked her. Hermione shrugged. "Kind of. I'm supposed to meet…" she trailed off since she knew how he was when she mentioned Draco. "Oh, him. Uhhh…can we talk for a few minutes please?" he asked her. She hesitated and then nodded. "Just let me go and leave this in the room." She said as she showed him her bag before leaving. She quickly went to leave her bag on her bed and quickly went back to the common room where he was waiting for her.

"What is it?" she asked him as they sat down on the couch by the fireplace. "I know I shouldn't even bother saying this and I have no idea why I am, but I still like you. I don't know what you see in him, but he's just gonna hurt you in the end and I don't want you to get hurt." He told her. Hermione sat there in silence, a bit surprised by what he said but at the same time not surprised. She knew he would say more about them sooner or later. "I don't get why you're telling me that you still like me. If you're saying it in hopes of me changing my mind about Draco, it's not going to happen. And if you really do like me, why are you with Lavender? Is it so that you won't feel lonely? If you don't like her that way, then just end it with her and stop messing with her feelings." She told him. She stood up and shook her head. "Just get it through your head that we're only friends. Me and you. Nothing more. I don't like you that way and eventually you'll find someone better than me." She told him.

Ron stood up and scratched the back of his neck. "You're right about a lot of things." He murmured. Hermione looked at him in surprise. "You really don't like Lavender?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Then just end it with her. Let her find someone who actually likes her." She told him. She looked at the time and sighed. "I have to go. I'll see you later." She said as she ran out of the common room and down to the courtyard to meet up with Draco.

[I just finished this chapter so leave me a review about what you think of it please! :D Sorry for making you guys wait for a new one but yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Gonna work on chapter 11 right now!]


End file.
